Twisted Fates
by XxKaGoMe-MeEzAxX
Summary: Two girls from the normal world get transported to the dramatic fun world of Fullmetal Alchemist. This is their story, so lets see how crazy it gets.


"Oh great!" Kagome yells. "I lost my house key again, Meeza." Kagome looks at said girl.

"Did you check your hand?" Meeza laughs. Kagome looks and starts to laugh with her. "God, its like you were born a blonde or something, Kagome." Kagome unlocks the front door.

"Thats weird," Kagome starts. "The lights are off." Kagome shrugs and walks through anyways with Meeza right behind her. The door slams shut and blocks off the little light that they had. A giant door appears from nowhere and everything else turns white. "Meeza whats going on?"

"How should I know?!" Meeza yells. A figure appears infront of the door.

"Girls," the person starts. "You are not needed in this world, but in another. In this other world, you will meet people and animals that will love you and others that will hate you."

"So its basically how it is right now. Well, do we have to go to school?" Kagome asks as Meeza punches her. "I had to ask, sorry."

"You already have knowleage that you will need and soon you will learn so much more about yourselfs. Now just step through the door and the hands will guide you."

"I already know a lot about myself, dude. I doubt that I need to learn more," Kagome mouths off.

"Kagome stop!" the person yells. Kagome shuts up and Meeza laughs. "Anyways just go in here," the door starts to open. "and get on with your life." The person disappears and the door fully opens.

"Nice going, Kagome. You pissed the person off and now we have to go through there alone with no help what-so-ever!" Meeza snaps and goes through. Kagome hesitates, but then follows shortly behind Meeza.

"These things are so gross, Meeza," Kagome whines. "I dont think I can take much more of this!"

"Stop your complaining and keep moving! I dont want to be in here more then I have to." Kagome starts to pout then feels her back heat up. While Meeza's sences start to become more sensitive.

"Meeza! Something is happening and I dont like it," Kagome yells then whispers.

"Hey I see a light." Meeza is then pushed roughly forward and pictures flash before her eye. "This is new."

"Wait for me!" Kagome yells and jumps to Meeza's side and the pictures keep flashing. Kagome trys to cover her eyes with her hand but cant seem to move her body. The pictures were the truth of everything and anything that was and will happen. It was the hole truth of the universe.

"Meeza, make it stop," Kagome whispers. "I promise to be good, just make it stop!" Meeza looks over to Kagome and finds bright white wings coming out of Kagome's back. "Meeza please!" Tears start to fall from Kagome's eyes then everything goes dark, but with enough light to see. Kagome finally closes her eyes and falls back. Meeza rushes behind her and catches her.

"Kagome, come on," Meeza starts. "Its over, you can open your eyes now."

"Im tired, Meeza. Im so tired." Meeza sighs and picks Kagome up.

"Great now I have to get out of here with her passed out." She keeps walking then finally finds another door. There was a sudden light breeze with a small voice inside. 'Hurry and go through, they are waiting for your arrival.' Meeza sighs again and sets Kagome down. About five minutes later, Kagome wakes up.

"Meeza, I just had the weirdest dre-" Kagome stops as she opens her eyes. "Well, atleast I got to say that once in my life," she laughs to Meeza.

"Hopefully its the only time that you say that," Meeza states then helps Kagome up. "Lets just get through that door." Kagome nods to Meeza and follows behind her. "Now whatever is outside this door will be our new lives. Lets make the most of it ok, Kagome?"

"Ok." Meeza trys to open the door. "Having a little trouble?"

"What does it look like?" Meeza says as she pulls and pushes on the door.

"Let me try." Meeza steps out of the way and Kagome pushes on the door, but nothing happens. Meeza starts to laugh as Kagome backs up and thinks. "I got it!" Kagome yells making Meeza jump. Kagome claps her hands together then pushes the door again. Light erupted from her fingers and into the door. The door opens quickly then more hands come out and grab Kagome and Meeza.

"What the hell did you do?!" Meeza yells at Kagome.

"I did something thats for sure," Kagome laughs. "That was awesome!" The hands then let go of them when the door closes. They start to fall inside the darkness.

"Kagome where are you?!" Meeza starts to freak out looking for the said girl.

"I'm right next to you, smarts," Kagome says. "It would be more exciting if i actually knew where we are going to fall to." Meeza feels around and finds Kagome head. Placing her other hand on Kagome's shoulder, she smacks Kagome upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"For being an ideot and getting us into this mess!"

"I didnt do anything wrong! You were trying to open the stupid door, too, you know!" Meeza stays quiet but still holds onto Kagome. "Hey look down, Meeza." Meeza does as Kagome says and sees a desk with four people around it. One sitting behind it, one sitting in front of it but back a little, and two standing either side of it. "See, now this is more like it."

"Shut it, Kagome," Meeza says calmly. They were heading straight for the desk from above.

"Aww but I dont want to!" Kagome pouts then the one sitting in front of the desk looks up and his eyes become wide. Kagome and Meeza look at eachother then back at the room and Kagome winks at the guy. The guy blushes slightly then looks at the person sitting behind the desk. They all look up at Kagome and Meeza.

Meeza is the first to drop down on the desk, startling everyone in the room. She lands with her left leg out to the side, her right leg bent under her, and her left hand on the desk. "Sorry about dropping in like this," Meeza says. "I'm Meeza Makara and the one that is still up there is Kagome Taisho."

"I'm Roy Mustang," the one behind the desk says. "Now will you please get off my desk?" Meeza does as Roy asks and Kagome drops down. She lands gracefully sitting down on the desk with her left leg crossing her right on the edge facing Roy.

"I'm guessing that you are the Military here, right?" Kagome asks Roy and he nods to her. Kagome gets off the desk and walks out of the room. "Well, nice meeting you Roy."

"Kagome!" Meeza snaps at her. Kagome spins around and looks at Meeza. "Wait for me," Meeza smiles with a fang sticking out and walks to Kagome.

"Excuse me, girls," a woman with her hair pinned up says. "Will you get back in here?" Meeza shrugs and goes back in while Kagome sighs and rolls her eyes before going in.

"Hey, Ed," a man with dusty blonde hair says to the guy in front of the desk. "Stand up real quick." Ed shrugs and stands up. "Now you come stand next to him," he points to Kagome and she does as he says. The man compares the heigth of them and trys not to smile. "Ed take off your boots." Ed glares at the man then takes them off.

"Are you trying to see if he is taller then me?" Kagome asks. The man nods and smiles. "You're not going to get the right measurement then, bro."

"How?" Ed says as he looks at her. She was about the same heigth as him. Kagome pulls up a pant leg and shows her shoe to them.

"These are heels," Kagome explains. "I wear them to be a little bit taller then I really am." Ed hides a smile at this.

"Those aren't heels," Roy says. "Those are regular shoes." Kagome kneels down and unties her shoe then takes it off. She stands on the foot that still has the shoe and keeps the one that doesnt, bent.

"First off, why are we doing this again?" Kagome asks. "And second, why does it matter?" Everyone shrugs and Meeza laughs slightly. Kagome sighs then stands on the other foot. She shrinks about four inches. "Good now that you know I'm shorter than this guy can we go?"

"No," Roy says. "How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you another time, bro. I'm tired from it." Kagome starts to yawn the puts her shoe back on. "Come on, Meeza. Lets go see what this world is about."

"No, Kagome," Meeza says. "The least we can do is tell how we got here." Kagome sighs then leans against the wall. Meeza starts to explain what happened and what they saw in the door. "And thats what happened, safe a few details for ourselfs," Meeza smiles at them then looks to Kagome only to find her on the floor asleep from the trip and story. Meeza sighs then goes to pick her up.

"I'll get her, Meeza," Ed says then stands up. "You must be tired as well." Kagome's eyes snap open and Meeza's freezes. "Are you two ok?"

"Something is happening left about thirty kilometers away," Meeza resites.

"Two people, both males, one is about fifteen and the other is about fourteen," Kagome smirks. "I'm going to go meet them!" Kagome stands up quickly and unravens her wings. "Come on, Meeza lets go~!"

"You can go by yourself, I'm to tired to run," Meeza yawns. Kagome rolls her eyes at Meeza then looks to the window that is right behind Roy.

"Fine, but I'm not going to tell you the details." Meeza sighs then gets up. "Thats the spirit!" Kagome claps her hands together and light emits from her finger tips. The light rushes to the window and makes it burst open. "Woo Hoo!" Kagome runs to the window and tries to jump out but is blocked by Roy.

"You are not going anywhere, Taisho," Roy warns. "Not with those wings of yours."

"Oh leave her alone, Roy," Meeza says. "If you dont, she will hurt you."

"A girl cant even touch me without getting hurt," Roy laughs.

"More like you getting hurt, pervert," Ed says quietly. Roy glares at Ed through the corner of his eye. Kagome takes this chance to grab Roy's arm and twist it behind his back while transmutating a knife.

Kagome sticks the knife by Roy's neck with the point on it. She puts pressure on the knife to make a small drop of blood come out. Looking at Kagome's eyes, there is a glaze on them. "Kagome, put the knife down. God its like you do want to kill him or something," Meeza laughs. Kagome looses the glaze in her eyes and smiles at Meeza.

"Maybe I do want to," Kagome sticks her tongue out at Meeza. "Though I'm pretty sure that the others would come after me." Ed smiles at this then looks at the male with dusty blonde hair.

"Jean, go find a room for them to stay in for now," Roy says. "And make sure that they have food." Kagome becomes confused and lets Roy go while the knife disappears.


End file.
